


Déjà vu

by Saltelli



Category: South Park, South Park: Bigger Longer & Uncut (1999)
Genre: Lemon, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5633917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltelli/pseuds/Saltelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Topo le han dado la misión de asesinar al superhéroe Mysterion. Lástima que nadie le dijo lo difícil que eso iba a resultar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Déjà vu

Odiaba las misiones de asesinato, siempre las odió, casi siempre eran más rápidas, y más fáciles, pero siempre había un desastre implícito. Él sabía que estas misiones necesitan a alguien más limpio para lidiar con ellas, alguien con fineza y técnica, aun así, ahí estaba, tendido sobre su estómago en algún techo congelado de ese miserable pueblo. Con una ligera capa de nieve recién caída sobre su camuflaje blanco y la boca llena de nieve para ocultar su propio aliento, esperando entre las sombras y nieve acumulada.

Si no fuera por la recompensa que le habían ofrecido ni siquiera hubiera pensado en regresar a este lugar; había vivido ahí en su infancia y, aunque breve, su estancia había sido memorable. Desde aquel entonces, las noticias de sus habitantes y de los extraños sucesos que ocurrían en el lugar eran más o menos conocidas y, como resultado, era visto como una especie de triángulo de las Bermudas en Colorado. Era un lugar en el que nadie quería vivir.

Sus dedos empezaban a doler, el rifle francotirador PSG1 entre sus manos cada vez se enfriaba más. Deseaba un cigarrillo y una taza de café negro más que en toda su vida, mientras, pensaba en todos los lugares en que podría estar y las cosas que podría estar haciendo en lugar de congelarse en Colorado solo para volarle los sesos a un pobre idiota. Odiaba las técnicas de francotirador, necesitaban demasiada paciencia y concentración. Pero eran siempre su primera opción para asesinatos.

Finalmente apareció, lo vio a través de la mira de su rifle, a lo lejos, mientras su dedo se afianzaba más lento de lo normal sobre el gatillo. Por un momento sintió pánico cuando pensó que el frío lo había retardado, que fallaría el tiro, y tendría que huir, y repetir el plan la siguiente noche o la noche después de esa. Obligó a su dedo a moverse en el momento en que tuvo un tiro libre y, en ese momento, la figura que corría frenéticamente cayó inmóvil, entre la nieve.

Guardó su rifle con cuidado y se quitó el camuflaje que tenía sobre la ropa, bajó por una ruta distinta a la que había usado para subir y caminó sin prisas por las calles frías de la ciudad, dirigiéndose al sucio hotel barato que había rentado para el par de días que estaría ahí. Estancia que, de alguna forma se había alargado a más de una semana.

Se iría de ahí, pero no a la mañana siguiente, se quedaría al menos otro par de días, sabía que la policía nunca lo atraparía, no en ese pueblo repleto de incompetentes, idiotas y locos; pero ese era su propio protocolo, uno que siempre seguía, en especial durante asesinatos.

Entró al hotel cuando se aseguró que nadie lo seguía, no sabía porque no había cumplido su misión antes. Era una misión fácil en medio de la nada.

Se sentó a la orilla de la cama y sacó del buró junto a su cama el libro que había empacado, "la metamorfosis". Buscó la página cuarenta y cinco.

Cuando era pequeño, no usaba separadores de libros, simplemente hacia un pequeño doblez en la esquina de la página donde se había quedado, le parecía lo más práctico. Poco tiempo después de hacerse amigo de Gregory, él le dio un separador, un cartoncito simple con una frase, un listón y una pequeña cuenta metálica en la punta. —Ten, sólo un salvaje dobla las páginas— fue lo que le dijo cuándo se lo dio; Christophe rodó los ojos, pero de igual manera aceptó el regalo.

Había perdido ese separador hace un año, durante una misión en una guerra al oriente de Europa.

Si hubiese sabido en ese entonces que perdería el primer recuerdo de Gregory, jamás la hubiera aceptado. Y ahora, no se atrevía a doblar la esquina de la página le parecía incorrecto.

Ahora usaba una foto de Gregory para recordar la última página que había leído, en función, el último recuerdo de Gregory había reemplazado su primer obsequio. Era la clase de finezas poéticas que a él le gustaban, parecía extrañamente apropiado.

Pero al abrir el libro en la página cuarenta y cinco sintió pánico al ver que estaba vacía. Ojeó con cuidado las páginas siguientes del libro y la fotografía cayó de ahí casualmente, su dedo atrapo con practicada agilidad la página de la cual cayó, era la página sesenta. Vio con cuidado las páginas anteriores y pasó el texto rápidamente con sus ojos, quedándose con unas cuantas palabras. Sintió un intenso déjà vu, pero sabía que no era la página en la que se había quedado.

El sueño lo invadió luego de solo leer un par de páginas y pensó que la noche había sido demasiado larga. Decidido a terminarla de una vez, se fue a dormir después de guardar cuidadosamente el libro en el buró.

Al día siguiente se despertó temprano. Nunca se despertaba temprano si dependía de él, a menos que el trabajo lo necesitara. Pero no había podido volver a dormir.

Lo primero que hizo fue salir a fumar y pensar en cómo cumplir su misión, decidió esperar a tener un tiro libre usando su confiable PSG1. Sabía que era la zona en la que Mysterion siempre aparecía en la noche, era la zona más peligrosa del pueblo.

Antes de que el cielo oscureciera, se dirigió al tejado con el estuche que contenía su rifle, se puso el camuflaje blanco para ocultarse en la nieve y se posicionó en las sombras. Ni siquiera había asegurado el rifle cuando vio su objetivo corriendo a toda velocidad a una distancia cercana, normalmente, se hubiera cubierto y lo hubiera dejado pasar, hubiese regresado al hotel y esperado un tiro más limpio el siguiente día. Pero ya había estado ahí más de una semana, no quería seguir desperdiciando tiempo.

Tomó el rifle en sus manos, deprisa y de la forma más precisa que pudo, apuntó y disparó. La bala se escuchó en medio de la noche y vio a Mysterion caer, pero no había sido un tiro limpio, él lo sabía. Mysterion seguía moviéndose, aunque no estaba gritando, lo cual hacía las cosas más fáciles para él, pero se preguntaba por qué no lo estaba haciendo.

—Tal vez le jodí los pulmones— pensó

Apuntó con más cuidado, mientras Mysterion se arrastraba a las sombras y detuvo sus movimientos en seco con un segundo tiro.

El mercenario guardó su rifle y regresó al hotel. Se sentó a la orilla de la cama, sacó su libro: "La Metamorfosis"; y buscó la página en la que se había quedado: la cuarenta y cinco. Pero la foto de Gregory con la que normalmente separaba su lectura no estaba, aunque podía ver como algunas páginas se levantaban por la presencia de la foto. Eran solo unas cuantas páginas, pero sintió un intenso déjà vu al voltearlas a pesar que sabía que aún no leía esa parte.

No lo pensó más tiempo y siguió leyendo la página cuarenta y cinco. Pasada al menos una hora, colocó cuidadosamente la foto en la nueva página y guardó meticulosamente su libro. Aún no quería dormir, así que hizo un inventario rápido de sus municiones y armas. Su PSG1 tenía la mitad de munición con la que había salido de Francia, no tenía sentido, solo había disparado dos veces.

Tenía la munición completa de la USP y la SIG, sacó el Ka-Bar de su funda, lo inspeccionó rápidamente antes de volver a guardarlo, nada parecía fuera de lo ordinario con excepción de la munición de la PSG1. Incluso la pala con la que normalmente viajaba estaba en el mismo rincón que la había dejado. Pero ya no importaba, su objetivo estaba muerto, aunque no podía informarle a su jefe de su reciente victoria por teléfono. Era demasiado paranoico para eso. Siempre reportaba las muertes en persona, usando palabras vagas que solo fueran entendidas en contexto y que no pudieran ser grabadas y usadas contra él en una corte. Era parte del protocolo.

Al día siguiente, se despertó temprano, odiaba despertar temprano, pero no pudo volver a dormir. Salió a fumar y pensar en cómo cumplir su misión, decidiéndose a esperar un tiro libre desde los tejados al sur del pueblo con su PSG1.

Se detuvo frente al establecimiento donde siempre almorzaba.

—Hamburguesas grasosas y papas fritas de nuevo… Qué asco – dijo para sí mismo y siguió caminando.

Estaba harto de la comida que servían cerca de su hotel; en todo el tiempo que había estado ahí, había comido lo mismo a la misma hora todos los días.

Llegó al centro del pueblo mientras caminaba absorto por sus pensamientos y olfateó el aroma de comida. Decir que olía apetitoso sería una mentira demasiado amable. Pero ya estaba ahí y no tenía tiempo ni ganas de vagar por todo el pueblo en busca de algo que le apeteciera más. Así que sin más, entró al establecimiento de comida china "City Wok".

— ¡Hola!, ¿Nuevo por aquí?— dijo un mesero rubio de ojos azules con una sonrisa amplia y amable, que al parecer apareció de repente a su lado.

—Sí — dijo sin intención de agregar más, pensando con cuidado si el mesero caminaba de una forma demasiado silenciosa o si el hambre le había impedido oírlo de alguna forma.

— ¿Extrañas Francia?— preguntó mientras colocaba un menú en frente de Topo.

Después de un silencio incómodo y bajo la aguda mirada del francés, el camarero simplemente se encogió de hombros —Tienes un acento muy fuerte — añadió en voz baja.

Topo había olvidado lo marcado que era su acento, evitaba a las personas cuando podía hacerlo.

—Me gusta más que esta nevera vacía— dijo secamente sin esperar respuesta mientras veía el menú.

—No lo dudo, tengo la teoría de que nadie vive aquí por gusto, simplemente no pueden irse ¡Ja Ja Ja! – río con sinceridad el camarero.

Tenía una risa honesta. Gregory casi nunca se reía con total honestidad. Lo había conocido por tanto tiempo que había aprendido a diferenciar sus risas; tenía esta pequeña risa que mostraba su blanca dentadura y brillantes ojos, que usaba principalmente en reuniones sociales, era extremadamente grácil a la vista y placentera al oído. Tenía esta otra risa que hacía sin mostrar los dientes, un sonido profundo y rico que salía de su pecho y que combinaba con una mirada aguda y astuta, lo había visto usarla al hablar con sus enemigos, era intimidante, como ver un zorro a la caza de una pequeña alimaña.

—Eh, ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?— dijo el camarero haciendo que Topo saliera de ensoñaciones, dándose cuenta que lo había estado viendo fijamente sin decir nada por mucho tiempo.

—Quiero el pollo Kung Pao— le devolvió el menú clavando la vista en la mesa e intentó alejar su mente del camarero y en especial de Gregory.

Lo cual era más o menos imposible, se había prohibido desde hace mucho pensar en Gregory, pensar de verdad. Pero hoy, su mente volvía a él una y otra vez.

Todos los días veía su fotografía y la apartaba después de unos segundos, como si temiera convertirse en piedra si la viera por demasiado tiempo.

Pero ahora este camarero le había hecho pensar en él. Sus risas practicadas, su mirada astuta y sagaz, sus palabras en misma cantidad inteligentes, compasivas y condescendientes. Su necedad y voluntad de acero, su mente culta y brillante, él era su dios dorado, hasta que alguien le disparó seis veces, y ahora su cuerpo está en una tumba elegante con flores caras todos los días del año, y aun así está seguro que no hay ninguna tumba lo suficientemente dignificada para ser el final de su dios dorado.

— ¡Aquí está su pollo! — el camarero puso frente a él un plato repentinamente y antes de que pudiera pensarlo su codo se movió como por voluntad propia directo a la barbilla del rubio en lo que hubiera sido suficiente para dejarlo inconsciente de no ser porque la mano izquierda de este se interpuso agarrando con seguridad su codo mientras la derecha aún ni siquiera soltaba el plato de pollo.

—Normalmente eso viene después de que la gente prueba la comida, no antes— dijo el camarero con una sonrisa.

—Lo siento

—No te preocupes, me pasa lo mismo cuando pienso en mi ex— dijo mientras se retiraba sin notar el sonrojo en las mejillas del francés.

Al marcharse, dejó una propina generosa al camarero, después de todo, casi le rompe la quijada y estaba setenta por ciento seguro de que no le había escupido en su comida, lo cual era mejor que el lugar de hamburguesas grasosas que frecuentaba.

Regresó agitado a la habitación del hotel y al acercarse al estuche de su rifle, notó sus dedos temblorosos en él. Decidió que no estaba en condiciones de cumplir la misión, tendría que esperar a mañana, necesitaba calmarse.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y su mano alcanzó el libro en el buró, no se molestó en buscar la página donde se había quedado y en lugar de eso ojeó rápidamente para encontrar la fotografía entre las páginas del libro.

La sostuvo entre sus dedos, ahí estaba el ondulado cabello platinado, los brillantes ojos azules, la mirada astuta, las elegantes manos blancas, los labios rojos y carnosos casi femeninos.

Recordó su voz y la forma en que daba órdenes. Su mano bajó, delineando el bulto en su pantalón.

Odiaba hacer esto mientras pensaba en él. Ni siquiera cuando estaba vivo. Pero era inútil, era como un animal peleando contra sus instintos. Se recostó cerrando los ojos y puso la fotografía contra su pecho cubriendo las palabras escritas al reverso de ella con una mano, mientras la otra deshacía la bragueta de su pantalón y se colaba dentro sin sutilezas.

Dejó que su mente corriera suelta, mezclando recuerdos y fantasías. Pensaba en la habitación de Gregory cuando aún vivía con sus padres, en Inglaterra. Sentía su cuerpo detrás de él, rodeándolo con sus brazos y sus tibios labios en el cuello. Retrocedió, llevando al francés consigo hasta que ambos quedaron sentados en la orilla de la amplia cama cubierta de sábanas satinadas. Sintió sus manos lentas y finas, sin guantes, bajando por su cuerpo, acariciándolo. Una se colaba por debajo de su camisa y la otra bajaba la bragueta de su pantalón.

Se dijo a sí mismo que los besos que exploran suavemente su cuello y se niegan a dejarlo son la razón por la que el rubio no habla. Y no porque Christophe no posee la articulada inteligencia ni el encanto arrogante para que el Gregory en su mente suene como el de sus recuerdos.

Se dice a sí mismo que la razón por la que el rubio no habla son los besos que suavemente exploran su cuello y no porque carece de la articulada inteligencia y el encanto arrogante de Gregory como para que en su mente suene como el de sus recuerdos.

Se distrae a sí mismo, antes de que pueda romper la elaborada fantasía en la que se ha permitido descender. Y se obliga a imaginar esa delicada mano aferrándose con más fuerza de la necesaria sobre su hombría, moviéndose caliente sobre su erección, los dedos de la otra mano pasan uno por uno sobre sus pezones, rodándolos con cuidado. La cadera de Christophe se mueve como por consciencia propia y en cierto sentido, penetra a un amante imaginario.

Sus jadeos y gemidos se desbordan sin limitaciones mientras su excitación lo consume, siente el calor mordiendo sus entrañas, pero conforme pasan los minutos sabe que no es suficiente para alcanzar su clímax.

Fue entonces que el Gregory en su mente soltó esta risa profunda y amenazadora, la risa de un depredador. Fue eso lo que lo llevó al clímax finalmente y se vino manchando su abdomen.

Se levantó de inmediato y tomó una ducha, esperando que el agua de alguna forma también pudiera limpiar la culpa de haber pensado en un amigo heterosexual muerto mientras se masturbaba.

**Author's Note:**

> PSG1: es un rifle francotirador.  
> USP y SIG: son pistolas de mano.  
> Ka-Bar: es un cuchillo de combate.
> 
> A/N: Antes que nada quiero agradecer a Moni Hitachiin, quien fue mi beta y a GearSolidSnake a quien consulté acerca de armas. Y agradecerles a ustedes por tomarse el tiempo de leer.  
> La verdad acerca de éste fic, es que planee hacerlo desde el 2008 aproximadamente. Como ya sabrán, la saga de Mysterion aún no salía al aire, así que de hecho la trama original había sido bastante diferente en sus inicios. Tenía la idea de hacer varios fics, cada uno centrado de en una pareja distinta pero todos vinculados de alguna forma.  
> Con el tiempo abandoné ese proyecto (que nunca fue publicado en internet). Pero, de todas las ideas que tenía, creo que las que tenía para el fic de Kenny/Topo eran las mejores, así que años después planeé usarlas en un juego visual novel fanmade que quería escribir con Moni Hitachiin, pero al final no pudimos encontrar un ritmo de trabajo agradable y al final dejamos ese proyecto atrás.  
> Después de darle muchas vueltas en la cabeza a las ideas que tenía, finalmente me decidí a escribirlo con esta trama.  
> Y si gustan hacerme saber sus opiniones con un review estaría muy agradecida, saber que hay gente a la que le gusta lo que escribo me anima a seguir publicando y las críticas duras me inspiran a mejorar.


End file.
